Oculto en cada sensación
by Cydonnia
Summary: En cada sensación descansa una historia esperando despertar y ser contada. One‐shots y drabbles de la familia Uchiha.
1. Alerta

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alerta<strong>

—¡Pero cómo es posible que ya te vayas! Solo te quedaste dos semanas.

Sakura respiró profundo por quinta vez, esperando que se oxigenaran sus neuronas y pudiera, de una vez, relajar todos los músculos en tensión. Sasuke no parecía reparar en ella, más concentrado en colocarse las sandalias ninjas. Sakura odiaba aquella indumentaria que llevaba su esposo en aquel momento: la capa oscura; la katana estratégicamente colocada para que no se notase demasiado, y aun así el mango podía verse al sobresalir; el bolso de viaje; las sandalias algo desgastadas. Su ropa no era nueva ni vieja, solo práctica, ideal para largas caminatas en lugares inhóspitos y engañosos. La mujer de ojos verdes no odiaba su apariencia, odiaba lo que significaba: que él se iba de misión.

El problema no eran las misiones; ella era ninja también, y por supuesto, le asignaban algunas de gran complejidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su propia capacidad y lo que significaba al poder mantener la salud de sus compañeros; inclusive podían enviarla por dos semanas fuera, para levantar pequeños poblados en el País del Fuego asolados por alguna peste. Pero incluso siendo así, al ser madre, tampoco la forzaban a alejarse de su pequeña de cinco años, y podía apostar toda su cabellera rosa a que a ningún ninja casado y con familia le asignaban misiones tan largas como a Sasuke.

Podría echarle la culpa al Hokage, de no ser porque era su propio mejor amigo: Uzumaki Naruto, y ella era plenamente consciente de que Naruto no lo forzaba a ninguna misión, exceptuando las urgentes, que no eran muchas dados los tiempos de paz; Sakura podía asegurar que eran más necesarias sus intervenciones como ninja médico que las de Sasuke con posibles conspiraciones enemigas. Siendo esto así, la culpa recaía por entero en su apático esposo.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto ella entendía su necesidad por congraciarse con la aldea que estuvo a punto de destruir, pero aquello era pasado, y si bien no todos confiaban en él, al menos le guardaban respeto, y contaban con su auxilio por si la aldea se viera atacada; pero Sasuke no entendía, era la persona más terca e inflexible que había conocido.

_"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Sakura"_, replicaba Uchiha, y Sakura se veía forzada a alejar la lengua de sus dientes para no morderse y envenenarse a sí misma. Si ella era rencorosa, Sasuke lo era aún más: él no olvidaba su imprudencia al salir con un escuadrón médico mientras estaba embarazada; por supuesto, no era consciente de esto, y se enteró en medio de la misión al caer desmayada al final de una batalla. No planeó decirle a Sasuke hasta que Naruto se le adelantó, muy molesto con ella por arriesgarse, y así Uchiha se enteró.

—Intenta encontrar la lagartija que te dije, papá; según mi libro, pueden estar más al norte —Sasuke la observó y asintió.

Por gracioso que fuera, el hombre se tomaba muy en serio las peticiones de su hija. A Sarada le interesaban los animales exóticos, y su madre le había regalado un libro con cientos de nombres científicos y características; la niña solía asociar los hábitats de los animales con los propios de las naciones shinobi, y Sasuke era el encargado de notificarle si existían en esa zona o no; luego Sarada lo anotaba en una carpeta de campo. A veces su padre le traía mariposas entre sus pergaminos, pero a Sarada no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener un animalito muerto en su carpeta, aunque las aceptaba de igual modo.

—No estaré fuera mucho tiempo —dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros. Su niña le sonrió —Sarada no solía sonreír mucho, pero con sus padres era muy dulce— y le abrazó, solo alcanzando a rodear sus piernas; Sasuke se agachó hasta terminar sobre sus rodillas y pasó un brazo por su pequeña espalda, acercándola a él.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y cruzó los brazos al escucharlo hablar. Por supuesto que no le creía, siempre decía lo mismo y se iba por semanas que se le hacían eternas. Cuando Sasuke soltó a Sarada, se acercó a Sakura para despedirse, y ella corrió ligeramente el rostro a un costado para ofrecerle una bonita imagen de su mejilla; pronto sintió una mano apresar su mandíbula, y la boca de Sasuke se encontró con la suya en un beso rápido pero indudablemente profundo, tanto que su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y, antes de alejarse, él aprisionó su labio inferior, tirando un poco de él. El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona y victoriosa, que ella respondió estrechando los ojos con una mirada de serpiente: peligrosa y aguerrida. Podían tomarlo por loco, pero le gustaba cabrearla.

* * *

><p>—Tu problema, Sakura, es que él se siente muy seguro.<p>

Ino había decidido almorzar con su amiga de ojos verdes al verla especialmente irritable. Haruno —porque Sakura seguía llamándose con su apellido de soltera— le habló de su frustración por los reiterados viajes de Sasuke, o más bien, por lo largos que estos resultaban.

—¿De qué hablas, Ino? —cuestionó Sakura, y luego un halo de depresión se posó en su rostro —. ¿No será que encontró a otra mujer? Quizá… —detuvo sus palabras cuando Ino le lanzó una miga de pan en la frente.

—No seas estúpida; aunque me moleste decirlo, es más probable que Sai me engañe a mí antes que a Sasuke se le cruce por la cabeza traicionarte. Tu demente esposo es muy complejo, ¿qué mujer, además de ti, sería tan tonta como para soportarlo?

—Pero… ya sabes, si una mujer fuera muy atractiva y quisiera tentarlo…

—Olvidas que Sasuke es un témpano de hielo. En verdad, hasta que lo vi besarte como lo hizo cuando volvió a la aldea, juraría que no le interesaba el sexo en lo absoluto —Sakura se sonrojó y le dio un manotazo para que no hablara tan alto —. ¿O qué crees? No te niego que muchas aldeanas y ninjas lo miran, incluso hay algunas locas que parecen olvidar quién eres tú y tu fuerza de bestia, y se le intentan acercar, pero el pasa de ellas como insectos. Si te digo que tú eres la única mujer en su vida, además de Sarada‐chan, es porque es así; ya sabes que no soy tan ingenua como tú.

Sakura le sonrió ligeramente, con los ánimos renovados y recuperando rápidamente su autoestima.

—Así que el problema no es él, eres tú —continuó Ino —. Sasuke no es idiota, y sabe que tú nunca lo dejarías, por eso esta tan seguro como para dejarte tanto tiempo. Sinceramente pienso que él no esta al tanto de tu multitud de fans.

—Ino, en verdad, tu mente no funciona bien. No tengo multitud de fans, y tampoco debería tenerlos: soy una mujer casada y tengo una hija de cinco años; hay muchos partidos mejores que yo.

—Sin contar que todos saben quién es tu esposo y que arrancaría cabezas si ve su territorio amenazado —Ino aseguró de lo más tranquila, y Sakura estuvo a punto de replicarle que Sasuke no era así —, y no me digas que no, porque creeré que el amor nubló tu juicio. Volviendo al tema, si en verdad quieres que él se quede más tiempo en Konoha, hazle notar que si te descuida otro tomará su lugar; los hombres son básicos en cuanto a celos.

—¡No haré eso! Y acabas de decir que Sasuke es complejo.

—Complejo con las demás, contigo es instintivo, como cualquier otro hombre enamorado. Harás como yo te digo, Sakura,;soy tu amiga y solucionaré todos tus problemas maritales.

La de ojos verdes suspiró llevando su mano al puente de su nariz —En la cantidad de problemas que me meteré por tu culpa…

—Lo único que nos falta es alguien que se lo diga a Sasuke; alguien que tenga contacto con él y que tenga su confianza, además de ser un metiche…

Ambas se observaron; Sakura con una luz de revelación en los ojos, Ino con su mirada azul llena de picardía —Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ino caminaba con Naruto por las calles de Konoha. Ella lo había invitado a su casa porque Sai quería charlar con él; lo de Sai era mentira, pero Naruto aceptó, muy animado por ponerse al tanto con su extraño amigo lector. Fue cuando el rubio se detuvo mirando algo a lo lejos que Ino sonrió con malignidad.<p>

—¿Qué estan haciendo Sakura‐chan y Sara‐chan con ese tipo? ¿Quién es?

Ino arrastró a Naruto del brazo y ambos rubios se escondieron tras una pared. Podían ver fácilmente la cabellera llamativa de Sakura; vestía casualmente y de la mano llevaba a Sarada, parecía que ambas iban de camino al parque. Frente a ellas estaba un chico algo joven, que quizá rondaba la veintena; era un poco más alto que Haruno, y aunque tenía brazos fuertes, era de contextura más bien delgada.

—Ahh, ese chico debe ser del País de las Olas; ¿recuerdas que muchos carpinteros vinieron con Tazuna para darle mantenimiento al Monumento de los Hokage? —dijo Ino, pero Naruto seguía con la vista al frente, sorpresivamente serio.

—Sí, pero ¿De dónde conoce ese chico a Sakura‐chan?

—No lo sé, Naruto, quizá es un nuevo amigo —comentó maliciosa, y el rubio la observó.

—Pues yo lo veo muy cerca de ella ´ttebayo, ¿qué no sabe que es una mujer casada?

Si bien los juicios de Naruto no se podían tomar muy en serio, esta vez no era el caso. El chico sí estaba muy cerca de Sakura, y esto a la de ojos verdes no le agradaba mucho, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquila, consciente que Naruto e Ino estaban mirando. Todo era culpa de su amiga, porque de la nada ese chico había aparecido para hablarle, sonrojado y hasta tartamudeando, y ella no era alguien descortés como para mandar a freír espárragos a un pobre chico manipulado por su amiga rubia; luego se encargaría de ella, eso era seguro. Sarada no estaba mejor que su madre, de hecho, no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar las cuchillas de obsidiana en que se habían transformado sus ojos, y constantemente tiraba de la mano de su madre para que de una vez fueran al parque.

Al fin el chico se despidió, alborotando los cabellos de Sarada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, un poco cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para consternación de las mujeres Uchiha; raudamente retomaron el paso hacia su destino. A Naruto se le había desencajado la mandíbula… las intenciones de ese chico eran tan obvias ¿¡Qué carajo le pasaba por la cabeza!? ¿Y por qué Sakura no lo había mandado al inframundo de un puñetazo? ¿O por qué Sarada no parecía incómoda? —Claramente Naruto no notó el rostro disconforme de la niña—.

—Escúchame bien, lento —amenazó Ino, ante la sorpresa de Uzumaki —. Sé que te carteas con Sasuke ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle esto! Vi tu cara y seguramente estas interpretando mal las cosas —Naruto pareció relajarse, y como eso no era lo que Yamanka buscaba, añadió —: Es decir, no es como si ese chico pudiera enamorar a Sakura, aunque parecía llevarse bien con Sarada, y eso siempre atrae a las madres —mintió descaradamente.

Naruto ensanchó sus ojos, como si Ino hubiera pronunciando blasfemias en un idioma grotesco.

—¡P‐Pero qué crees, Ino! ¡Yo jamás le diría algo así al Teme!

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba descansando en las raíces de un árbol dentro de la profundidad del bosque; parecía un lugar antiguo y poco transitado, porque los líquenes y musgos dominaban, al igual que los árboles de tamaños imponentes.<p>

Por fin tenía un momento libre, y se había dedicado a buscar la famosa lagartija de su hija. La luz se colaba con dificultad, pero Sasuke no tenía problemas para ver, y menos aún para oír, porque el silencio era una propiedad de ese lugar, por eso no le costó escuchar el aleteo de un águila mensajera. Traía un mensaje de Naruto. Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a las cartas del Dobe, ya que él, por ser Hokage y asignar la misión, siempre estaba al tanto de su recorrido. Sasuke casi nunca le respondía, más que para avisarle si se tardaría más o regresaría antes a la aldea, pero el hombre de ojos negros nunca se quejaba de la comunicación con el rubio, porque así lograba estar al tanto de su familia; Naruto sabía lo irascible que se podía poner Sasuke si no le hablaba de cómo estaban Sakura y Sarada.

Primero tuvo que leer estupideces, como que Naruto planeaba convencer a Ichiraku de llevar su restaurant de ramen cerca de su casa, y estaba a punto de tirar la misiva cuando leyó una línea que capturó por completo su atención, y luego no pudo parar de releer todo el contenido posterior.

Decía así:

"_Oye, Teme, hay algo que me llamó la atención de Sakura‐chan y Sara‐chan._

_Estaba caminando con Ino a su casa ¿Puedes creer que Sai me invitó a comer? Al fin se esta convirtiendo en alguien normal, aunque sigue con esos libros raros. En fin, vimos a Sakura con Sarada, y le hablaban a un tipo del País de las Olas, creo que es la primera vez que esta en Konoha. Oye, no pienses mal, eso fue lo que Ino también me dijo a mí, ¡pero me prohibió que te contara esto! Y ya sabes que ellas son amigas, ¿será que Ino sabe algo y por eso esta tan a la defensiva? Porque ella siempre la defiende._

_¿Sabes que más me dijo? Que ese chico podía ser un amigo de Sakura, y no lo niego, pero yo no le vi unas intensiones muy limpias 'ttebayo, parecía que Sakura le atraía… ¡Lo cual no es raro si lo piensas bien! Sakura es muy hermosa y una ninja conocida en todas las naciones, quizá el piensa que es una madre soltera… ¿Sabes cómo llegué a esta conclusión? ¡Me felicitarás! Ino dijo que los hombres que se llevan bien con los hijos de las mujeres las atraen ¡Y parecía llevarse bien con Sarada! Hasta le acarició el pelo cuando se despidió, y Sara‐chan no se mostró enojada. Seguramente el chico no sabe que Sakura esta casada, y menos contigo, por eso de ser de otro lado._

_Yo no sé, Teme; no estoy queriendo decir que te quieren serruchar el piso, igual yo soy un mal pensado, pero si estas tanto tiempo lejos de Konoha… ¿No crees que estas descuidando a tu mujer? ¡Deberías estar más alerta!_

_Ah, ¿cuándo vuelves? Sakura no pasó a preguntar, lo que se me hace raro, pero igual le diré. ¿Me traes un regalo? Eres un tacaño, nunca me traes nada"._

El papel se quemó por culpa de un fuego agresivo en la mano de Sasuke. Sus ojos negros mostraban un brillo peligroso. Naruto era idiota, pero no quería decir que fuera ciego. ¿Qué debía estar alerta? Si será Dobe… para eso estaba él, informándole todo lo que pasaba en sus ausencias.

Lo lamentaba por su niña, pero en otra misión intentaría encontrar su bicho.

* * *

><p>Estaba atardeciendo en Konoha, y una luz rojiza se colaba por la ventana de la cocina. Sakura terminaba de aprender una receta de galletas con chocolate amargo que a su hija le iba a gustar —y a su esposo si estuviera—. Últimamente estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, una proeza de la que ni ella se creía capaz, pero con Sarada no servía solo darle comida nutritiva, debía cocinarle algo rico también. Su hija, sentada a su lado, cortaba el chocolate en cubos.<p>

De pronto Sakura sintió el chakra potente, y algo descontrolado, de su esposo. Al principio se alegró muchísimo, porque solo habían pasado dos días desde… desde el plan de Ino. Oh, no, no podía ser cierto. Se le cayó un cuchillo de la impresión y Sarada la observó confundida, hasta que su padre entró en la cocina y capturó por completo su atención.

—¡Papi! —escuchó Sakura a su hija, tan feliz que le estremeció el corazón de ternura.

—Hola, hija, ¿me extrañaste?

—¡Mucho! —decía mientras lo abrazaba; él le pasó la mano por su cabeza sin desacomodarle ni un solo cabello.

—Bien, y espero que no dejes que algún extraño te acaricie la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se congeló en su lugar y Sasuke le envió una mirada muy elocuente. Naruto le había ido con el chisme y Sakura tenía muchas ganas de mandarlo al hospital y encargarse ella misma de "curarlo".

—Ve por tu libro de animales, voy a fijarme si vi tu lagartija —ambos Uchiha se sonrieron y la pequeña fue a su habitación dando brincos.

Rápidamente Sakura se encontró acorralada entre su marido y la mesada, él pasó un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a él, logrando que su mujer se arqueara ligeramente dejándola a su merced. Él la escrutaba con su mirada, y había un fuego rencoroso en esas obsidianas que tenía por ojos; Sakura se sintió de pronto pequeña ante la autoridad de su altura. Sasuke era muy alto, y aunque a ella le gustara, en esta ocasión no le atraía la idea de que él pareciera tener tanto dominio. Los labios masculinos se posaron ligeramente sobre los de ella, siempre con su mirada fría dirigida a las esmeraldas de Sakura.

—¿Así que él te besó como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora?

Sakura abrió la boca indignada —¡No es cierto! ¡El chico solo me beso la mejilla!

El del sharingan frunció el entrecejo, dándole agresividad a su mirada; su mandíbula se tensó, a Sakura le pareció escuchar sus dientes chocar entre sí.

—Así que el idiota te tocó y a mí me niegas un beso cuando me voy.

Haruno se dio cuenta, tarde, de que había caído en la trampa. _"¡Maldito y manipulador Uchiha!"_, pensó. Su esposo no perdió el tiempo y delineó toda la longitud de su cuello con la lengua, terminando en el lóbulo de su oreja y dando un mordisco fuerte; Sakura se quejó adolorida, pero Uchiha la miraba rencoroso.

—Papa, ya tengo el libro —ingresó la pequeña en la cocina, encontrando a su madre aún cerca de la encimera con las mejillas sonrojadas, a ella le pareció gracioso. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, algo tenso, pudo notar, pero le devolvió la llamada con una sonrisa discreta.

Mientras los Uchiha de cabellos y ojos negros pasaban páginas, Sasuke observó de reojo a su esposa; ella se estremeció, consciente de que esa noche habría una guerra en su cama, lo quisiera o no. Entre el orgullo de ella y los celos de su marido ninguno iba a ceder, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke le pasaría factura —y con intereses— de el mal rato que le hizo pasar.

Mañana, si su esposo no la ataba a la cama, o hasta que se asegurase que el chico de las Olas no estaba en Konoha, iría a prenderle fuego la florería de Ino. Aunque algo bueno había pasado: Sasuke estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Tenía ganas de hacer una serie de OS y drabbles, pero este en particular me quedó un poco largo. En fin, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios de ser el caso; ya saben que los reviews son una forma de alimentar el hornito de la creatividad que las escritoras tenemos(? Suena cursi pero anyway.<strong>

**Estoy obsesionada con esta familia D:, y sé que no soy la única, así que espero que me perdonen mi locura SS. Por cierto, en julio (¿o era junio') saldrá la novela de Sakura, y malas lenguas dicen que contará el momento en que Sasukito se enamoró de ella (O más bien, creo yo, se animó a confesarse; yo estoy segura que él lleva enamorado de ella muuuucho tiempo y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario) xD Así que estoy muy ansiosa, tenemos SasuSaku para rato, ayyyy3**

**Y ya saben, las palabritas de amor y las cartas bomba van en la caja de reviews. Den follow si quieren seguir estas mini-historias ;) (Secretamente me estoy preparando mentalmente para hacer un fic; ideas tengo, al menos) jaja. ¡Muchos besos!**


	2. Outfit

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo en esta historia como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas y respuesta a comentarios al final n-n**

* * *

><p><strong>Outfit<strong>

Las tardes en Konoha durante el verano eran muy hermosas, pero calurosas; el clima húmedo lograba pegar el sudor en la piel, impidiendo que ésta se refrescara; por eso era conveniente quedarse dentro de casa, o en un lugar fresco, en las horas donde el sol se posaba en lo alto y con sus rayos calcinaba allí donde se posasen.

La pequeña y más joven Uchiha se encontraba en su casa, ligeramente aburrida, mientras limpiaba los marcos de las distintas fotos que reposaban en la chimenea. La mayoría de aquellas fotos eran de ella misma: siendo bebé, al año, a los dos años, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a sus seis, para vergüenza de ella misma: no le gustaba estar en todas partes de esa casa, la idea de verse a sí misma decorando las paredes no se le hacía muy atractiva. En otras fotos estaba junto a su madre. A Sarada siempre le sorprendía la belleza de su mamá, y aún más, la naturalidad con que se tomaba las fotos; en eso se parecía al tío Naruto, porque a ambos les gustaba tomar fotos y salir en ellas. La niña, sin embargo, se parecía más a su adusto padre en eso, pero no ponía peros cuando Sakura le pedía que se tomara una fotografía con ella. Había una sola imagen en que su padre salía: la del joven matrimonio durante su casamiento.

Sarada amaba esa foto aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, pero se aseguraba de ponerla en el centro de todas las demás para que se notase; además, era la más grande, y con el marco más engalanado. Sakura lucía hermosa con su kimono blanco de nupcias, y en su rostro portaba una sonrisa feliz y pacífica, no tan usual en ella: Sarada se había percatado de que las sonrisas apacibles de su madre eran más sentidas que aquellas efusivas, mostraba en ellas plenitud y estabilidad. Su padre contrastaba con su madre al vestir de negro, exquisitamente elegante; su rictus era serio, pero había un algo en sus ojos que resquebrajaba esa frialdad aparente. Ambos se tomaban de las manos, pero tras mucha inspección, la pequeña aseguraba que quien presionaba con más fuerza la mano del otro era su padre.

Así la niña se quedó con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, observando los diferentes recuerdos. Sakura llegó en aquel momento, quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose más cómoda; le llamó la atención ver a su hija tan sumergida en los retratos familiares, con una expresión de escrutinio, como si algo no encajara del todo con el panorama que observaba.

—Hija, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó la mujer, dejando un beso en la sien de ella para llamar su atención.

Sarada la observó dubitativa, sopesando la idea de contarle su inquietud. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna otra persona podría solucionar las cosas como su mamá.

—Mamá, no hay foto de nosotros tres juntos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio; al principio no comprendió muy bien a qué venía aquello, decidió entonces pasar su mirada por toda la superficie de la chimenea; al final comenzó a distraerse por lo adorable que salía su retoño en cada una de las imágenes, y su niña le tuvo que recordar su inquietud.

—¡Mamá! —llamó nuevamente. Sakura suspiró con una sonrisa sagaz; su hija se parecía a Sasuke en demasiados aspectos, y no solo físicos, sino también, por ejemplo, en su necesidad implacable de tener su atención. Suponía que era un rasgo Uchiha, algo egocéntrico sin duda.

—¿Sugieres que los tres nos tomemos una fotografía? —inquirió la madre, y casi apachurra las mejillas de su hija al verla sonrojarse —. Pues si eso quieres… —añadió, para quitar a Sarada de un aprieto —, tú, Papá y yo nos tomaremos una foto.

La niña sonrió muy contenta, acomodando un mechón negro tras su oreja al contar con el apoyo de su mamá. La verdad es que no estaba segura de poder convencer a su padre para hacer algo que él detestaba, o siendo fieles a la verdad: no se atrevía a pedírselo, cuestión de orgullo… Pero su madre era una descarada, como solía decir Ino, cuando de obtener lo que quería se trataba, y para beneficio de ella, a mamá le encantaba poner en aprietos a papá.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llegó a casa con los huesos resonando por todos lados, ya no era un jovencito de trece años aunque fuese infinitamente más fuerte, pero era importante mantener el rostro inexpresivo y hasta satisfecho para evitar que su mujer le echara en cara sus rudos entrenamientos; ella tenía la manía de tratarlo como un niño travieso cuando llegaba con heridas, pero su mano era dulce a la hora de curarlo, probablemente era la única razón por la que no rodaba los ojos cuando su esposa alzaba la voz en su contra. Era curioso, cuando genins ella jamás lo cuestionaba; quizá por eso, en aquel tiempo, creía que su carácter era tan frágil como el resto de ella… Vaya ingenuo había sido.<p>

Naruto solía contarle que cuando llegaba a casa, el escándalo que montaba Bolt era suficiente para escucharlo incluso a una cuadra de su hogar. Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo, porque sus mujeres amaban la lectura, y solía encontrarlas sentadas en el sofá: Sarada usando las piernas de su madre como almohada y leyendo, o a veces dormida, mientras sus lentes reposaban en el escote de Sakura; y su mujer con un libro en las manos, o cepillando el cabello negro y brillante de Sarada. Por esas cosas solían estar en silencio, o hablando en voz calmada.

Aquella vez fue distinto. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de anunciarse cuando Sarada pasó corriendo como un bólido pequeño y enérgico frente a él, apenas le dedicó una mirada, si es que lo hizo y el hombre no pudo asegurarlo. Llevaba un peine en la mano y se lo pasaba apresurada mientras buscaba un perfume, o eso entendió su padre cuando su niña exclamó: _"¡Mamá, el mío no dura mucho! ¿Me prestas el tuyo? Huele mejor". _La puerta del baño se abrió, y el vapor salió envolviendo la figura húmeda de Sakura; frotaba con insistencia sus cabellos, de una tonalidad más oscura por lo mojados que estaban: _"¡Sara‐chan, está en el cajón de mi tocador! ¡Cuidado, que no se caiga!"._

Sasuke se sitió de inmediato descolocado al no entender el apuro de su mujer e hija. Sakura salió del baño envolviéndose torpemente con la toalla por el apuro, lo que permitió a la mirada analítica del Uchiha ver piel de más, pero su mujer no era muy recatada dentro de la casa, o quizá era porque no habitaban mucho vecinos cerca que pudieran ver por las ventanas. La vio trotar en dirección de la cocina pasando justo frente a él, dejando unas pisadas húmedas tras de sí; Sasuke apostaba que luego se molestaría por eso. El hombre la siguió, y cuando estuvo a punto de separar los labios para exigir la explicación de por qué el ambiente armónico que siempre lo recibía había sido suplantado por una vorágine de prisa, Sakura le dijo:

—¡Sasuke! Ve a ducharte ya mismo, y ponte algo bonito que iremos a tomarnos una foto. ¡Y no pongas peros, porque irás de todas formas!

De más esta decir que se sintió insultado. Él, Uchiha Sasuke: el prodigio de su generación; el último del gran clan Uchiha hasta el nacimiento de su hija; uno de los ninjas más poderosos, respetados y temidos de las grandes y pequeñas naciones… no pudo hacer nada cuando su mujer lo empujó derechito al baño y le cerró la puerta en la cara; hasta su hija le gritó un _"¡Apúrate, papá",_ a través de la puerta. El remate del asunto era una foto, ¡una estúpida foto! ¿Acaso Sakura no recordaba lo que odiaba estar parado como idiota frente a un fotógrafo, desperdiciando segundos en hacer de estatua? ¿Para qué quería ver a Sakura o Sarada tiesas dentro de un marco cuando era infinitamente mejor verlas pulular a su alrededor? No necesitaba tenerlas en una fotografía cuando lo molestaban constantemente dentro de sus pensamientos.

Luego de diez minutos salió Sasuke del baño, malhumorado y con una toalla cubriendo su cadera. Entró en la habitación que compartía con su mujer y le llamó la atención un conjunto sobre la cama: unos pantalones blancos que, desde su punto de vista, podían llegar a las rodillas, y una chaqueta roja que caía larga en la parte trasera, pero que parecía más bien corta en su parte delantera, donde se sujetaba al costado del pecho. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia debido a su huraño estado de ánimo; cogió lo primero limpio que vio en su armario e ignoró la queja de Sakura al pasar por su lado, aún envuelta en el paño blanco pero con su cabello seco.

Sentado en el sofá vio pasar frente a él a su niña, vestida muy elegante aunque ella siempre era formal para vestir, alentada por su madre y por su propia forma de ser. Llevaba una falda y chaqueta de tonos parecidos, siempre inclinados al rosa; su cabello estaba más brillante que nunca y parecía muy suave al tacto. El hombre sintió una ligera presión en la garganta al notar que ya no era la bebé que apretaba sus dedos en busca de una caricia. Aún era tan pequeña que solo arrodillándose podía abrazarla, y seguía siendo considerablemente mayor en altura, pero por primera vez Sasuke sintió la necesidad de que Sarada no creciera.

—Papá —su hija lo escrutó con una mirada reprobatoria demasiado parecida a la de Sakura. Ella podía tener su color de ojos, negros como la noche, pero la forma y la mirada de sabihonda sin duda eran herencia de su esposa —, ¿por qué estas vestido así?

Tarde se dio cuenta que su ropa era la de shinobi, incluso la capa de viaje colgaba grácilmente de sus hombros; pero aunque sabía que Sakura era capaz de explotarle los oídos por su elección de atuendo, o que Sarada apoyaría a su madre, él no iba a retractarse y saldría así en la foto, le gustase a su familia o no; ya bastante habían pasado por alto su autoridad o como mínimo: su opinión, al no pararse a escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

Escuchó las pisadas ligeras de la fastidiosa mujer con quien se había casado y giró su rostro para observarla, listo para responderle con ojos desafiantes al primer grito respecto a su apariencia; casi se muerde la lengua al verla, no supo si por la sorpresa o el enojo de que llevara el revelador conjunto que había visto sobre las sábanas. Media villa estaba al tanto de las torneadas piernas de Sakura, pero ahora toda la aldea lo estaría gracias a ese ajustado pantalón blanco; sin embargo, aquello no era lo peor: sí lo era la chaqueta; quizá era la forma en la que se amoldaba a su femenino cuerpo, o el color que resaltaba su piel, pero lo cierto era que su cintura se veía exquisitamente estrecha, y sus pechos turgentes; Sakura solía usar ropa una o dos tallas mayores, por pura comodidad, y aunque él estaba al tanto de las reales proporciones de su esposa, el resto de aldeanos y ninjas no tenían por qué estarlo. Ah, había algo más, ¿cuál era la necesidad de que dejara al descubierto su ombligo? ¿Desde cuándo Ino había influenciado en ella? Porque estaba seguro que esa rubia chismosa era la culpable de, como mínimo, recomendarle esa ropa a su mujer.

Ambos se observaron con furia: verde contra negro chocando en una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas. Sakura no podía evitar gruñir internamente al verlo vestido como si saliera a una misión —al menos no llevaba ese poncho de vago—; sin embargo, intentó serenarse por el bien de Sarada, aunque de cualquier manera ella estuviera acostumbrada a las miradas como cuchillas que sus padres se lanzaban de vez en cuando, _"Tus padres se aman como pocos, Sara‐chan, pero también aman su orgullo"_, su padrino Kakashi le había guiñado un ojo al decirle aquello, y la pequeña Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo.

—Cámbiate —exclamó Sasuke sin verla, como si un punto indeterminado de la pared fuera más interesante.

—Cámbiate tú —replicó Sakura, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y alzando la barbilla en dirección, también, a la pared. El matrimonio se observó de reojo, desafiando al otro a ir primero por un nuevo conjunto.

—No lo haré.

—Ni yo.

Sarada suspiró, observando alternadamente a sus testarudos progenitores, preguntándose cuál de los dos sería el primero en ceder.

* * *

><p>Al final ninguno lo hizo, y para sorpresa de Sarada, los tres se encaminaban al monumento de los Hokage. Ella se encontraba al medio, mientras ambos sostenían sus manos; resultaba más cómodo ir de la mano de mamá, porque no tenía que estirar tanto el brazo, y su piel era suave; pero ir de la mano de papá le daba una seguridad insuperable al ser la mano de él tan grande y sostener la suya con firmeza. Mamá siempre hablaba hasta por los codos cuando paseaban, y a Sarada le costaba seguirle el ritmo —estaba segura que solo Tío Naruto, Lee‐san o Kiba‐san parloteaban tanto como ella—, pero esta vez iba callada como una tumba; sus ojos cerrados, y la inclinación de su rostro, le hacía parecer incluso arrogante. Papá mantenía la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, casi como si fuera permanente; usualmente tenía esa expresión cuando iba por la calle y la aglomeración de gente lo fastidiaba, pero ahora era más acentuada.<p>

Subieron todos los escalones del monumento, y a Sarada se le cansaron ligeramente las piernas, pero ya empezaba a entrenar con mamá, y un poco con papá, por eso tenía una resistencia mayor a la de otros niños. El camarógrafo esperaba, con un sombrero ruinoso y agitando un diario cerca de su sudoroso cuello. Le sorprendió sobremanera encontrarse con la joven familia Uchiha, —a Uchiha Sasuke, por sobre todo, era casi descabellado verlo dispuesto a tomarse una foto y… con esa calurosa capa en pleno verano. Bueno, el sujeto era extraño—. Aun así tenía en sus manos a esa belleza exótica y aguerrida de ojos verdes; no era secreto para nadie la envidia que le tenían a Sasuke —y a Sakura—, pero aquel día esa joven doctora estaba simplemente… sensual; de pronto al hombre le hacía más calor, pero bastaba una mirada amenazante de los conocidos y peligrosos ojos del esposo para que cualquier hombre comenzara a sudar frío. A demasiados les contaba entender cómo una mujer tan alegre y luminosa como Haruno Sakura —o Uchiha— estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien tan escalofriante… aunque guapo según las mujeres, pero él, siendo hombre, no lo comprendía.

Sasuke estaba harto de las miradas nada pudorosas que le enviaban a su mujer, para que encima el tipo de las fotografías casi babeara por ella, ahora tenía menos ganas de sacarse esa ridícula foto; su actitud corporal lo delató cuando se dio la vuelta determinado a regresar a su hogar, pero una mano se aferró a su antebrazo. Desvió sus ojos a Sakura y esta le sonrió con perversidad.

—Si te sacas la foto con nosotras, te prometo no volver a usar esta ropa… fuera de casa.

—Hecho —Sasuke ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo, así como tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de haber sido maquiavélicamente manipulado por su esposa —. Pero nada de sonrisitas ni gestos estúpidos, no soy Naruto.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, querido.

Los tres se colocaron en posición cuando el hombre del sombrero les indicó que lo hicieran. Sakura le guiñó un ojo a su hija, satisfecha con ella misma, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa natural y serena, en lugar de la pícara que pugnaba por salir. Sasuke en verdad odiaba las fotos, y sumando el enojo acumulado desde horas atrás, no perdió la oportunidad de recuperar algo de su dignidad Uchiha al colocarse ligeramente de espaldas, pero aun así observando a cámara si quería que Sakura cumpliera con su palabra. Sarada acomodó sus lentes, orgullosa de su mamá; se aseguraría se ser tan determinada como ella, porque su madre siempre conseguía lo que quería… incluso —y sobre todo— con su padre.

Esa noche hubo otra foto de marco pomposo embelleciendo los recuerdos del hogar Uchiha.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Otro One, más corto que el anterior, I know, pero ya quería traerles algo, porque sino me retraso y soy capaz de olvidarme... ¡No, Mica, silencio! Jaja.<p>

Mi querida **Raihue** me sugirió hacer un one respecto a la primera impresión de Sasuke al ver a Sakura con su sensual conjunto de ombligo al descubierto, y surgió esto. Tendiendo en cuenta lo inteligentes que son tanto Sakura como Sasuke, estoy segura que habrán muchas manipulaciones entre ellos ¡Y hey! Sasuke fue un malvado en el OS anterior, Sakura merecía su venganza, al parecer el mayor vengador de Naruto le pegó las mañas a su mujercita.

Me fascinó ver tantos reviews, favoritos, follows... no me esperaba que apoyaran tanto la historia, y no les niego lo feliz que me puse; espero poder traerles más y mejores OS, y que sigan comentando, dando sus opiniones, o incluso sugerencias, porque a fin de cuentas esto es para ustedes, y para mi corazoncito SS, ejem. Pero es cierto que sin respuesta de los lectores no hay el mismo ánimo, así que no se corten en dejar un comentario si un escrito les gusta ¡No solo de los míos! Sino de cualquier otro autor.

**Ahora los comentarios :3**

**berta salvatore: **¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Naruto es chismoso de alma, jaja.

**Xiao Zheng:** Awww, sweet! Mi inglés es malo, jaja. Es increíble que te esfuerces por leer un fic en otro idioma, y espero que te siga gustando. Thank you!

**Miss Haruno99: **Qué linda, mira, la verdad nunca escribí lemon y dudo ser buena en eso. No te niego que alguna vez me gustaría escribirlo... pero no lo tengo pensado. No te preocupes, yo tampoco leía lemon cuando no me parecía adecuado, y me encanta que me lo digas. Si es que alguna vez lo escribo, lo aclararé muy bien para que te lo saltes, tú despreocúpate; es posible que haga "insinuaciones", como en el OS anterior, pero espero que no te molesten. Tendré muy en cuenta tu opinión ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Me encanta que te haya hecho sentir tanto, ese es mi objetivo. Lo sé, los celos de Sasuke merecen premios. ¡Un beso y muchas gracias!

**nekosmile: **Las ideas de Ino son estupendas; ella de por sí es muy ocurrente y astuta, así que es la ideal para hacer cosas locas y salir bien parada. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que sigas ¡Un beso!

**Giasole:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste este OS.

**yomii20:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Y claro que seguiré, un beso grande.

**Tathuhime: **Todas las mentes pervertidas sabemos qué pasará en la noche, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me encanta que te haya gustado, ese es mi objetivo. ¡Un beso enorme!

**cinlayj2:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado, un beso grande.

**myskymyheart: **Uff, sacarlos de sus personalidades es de lo que más preocupa, y me alegra mucho que para ti no hayan estado OOC. Como a Sarada no la conocemos más que de unas páginas no podemos hacernos mucha idea (además de que es muy lista, seria y astuta) pero yo me la imagino con varias actitudes de Sakura también; no puede tener todo de Papasuke jaja. ¡Muchas gracias y un beso enorme!

**Krol:** Jaja, será posesivo, pero nuestra Sakura no se dejará domar, eso sí que no; esos celos le ponen picante a la relación. ¡Gracias y espero seguir viendote!

**Victoria**** SyS:** Linda, qué bello comentario. Todos tenemos la familia Uchiha en un pedestal, es que debe ser la más cool de Konoha sin duda. Julio, julio ¿Por qué estas tan lejos? Necesitamos ahogarnos en más SS ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Un beso enorme!

**AkimeMaxwell:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas por aquí, te mando un beso.

**LadySc**** -Maaya**: Espero que en los próximos OS no te quedes con ganas de más (en este lo dudo porque está más corto xD) pero creo que nunca tendremos suficiente del SS (por lo menos yo no). ¡Muchas gracias, te mando un beso!

**Namikazee: **Sasuke es cabrón el pobre, no entiende que tanto Sakura como Sarada son astutas y le van a pasar factura, jaja. Me pone muy feliz que sigas atenta a la historia ¡Muchas gracias! Que tengas un buen día.

**wolf94: **Ay, ya me dan ganas de pasar por Venezuela (no me quejo si me mandan pasajes(?). ¡Muchas gracias!

**Raihue:** La vida es esplendorosa cuando te veo comentar, linda. Espero que este Os haya cubierto un poquito tus expectativas, a mí no me convenció del todo, pero aun así espero que te guste ¡Te quiero y te mando un beso enorme!

**Adriss:** Amo escribir OS largos, creo que no me van mucho los drabbles, es mas, debo esforzarme para que no superen lo máximo de palabras jeje. ¡Muchas gracias!

**abril:** Me encanta encontrar a alguien que piense como yo. Es que, vamos, la forma en que la protegía cuando genins era para sospechar, y como toleraba tu cercanía cuando con nadie mas era así, ni siquiera con Naruto o Kakashi. Y la forma en que la observaba cuando se reencontraban, ay, (ni hablar de aquella cuando la sostuvo en el desierto y Obito quedo como florero; yo pienso que eso ya debe catalogar al manga como para mayores de 18, ok no(?). ¡Uy, que llegue ya julio! Y la verdad no se que esperar, porque a Kishimoto se le da fatal el romance, pero si no perdí mi fe con el SS, tampoco lo haré con el Kishi romántico ¡Mucha gracias!

**Me duelen los dedos D: Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten si es así. Ya saben: las palabritas de amor y las cartas bomba en la caja de reviews ¡Un beso!**


	3. Hasta la adolescencia

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Yo los utilizo para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas y respuestas a comentarios al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la adolescencia<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana. Sarada escuchaba dos pares de pies moviéndose por la cocina; la cantarina, pero baja voz de su madre, para no despertarla —aunque lo estuviera—, y las tazas siendo colocadas en la mesa, probablemente por su padre.

La niña no era necesariamente holgazana, aunque sin duda no tenía la energía desbordante del hiperactivo Uzumaki Bolt; sin embargo, el fresco matutino no le era de mucho agrado a la niña, por lo que prefería seguir con las frazadas sobre ella a modo de escudo calentito. Bien sabía que ese día los tres de la familia debían partir temprano de casa, y si bien Sarada había despertado temprano para cumplir con ello, aún podía aprovecharse de la lástima que le daba a su mamá despertarla temprano para quedarse unos famosos "cinco minutos más" en la cama.

Pronto sintió la silenciosa presencia de su padre, ya que su pesado chakra era difícil de ignorar; tampoco era sencillo pasar por alto el chakra de su madre: vibrante y cálido. Ambas energías eran muy distintas, pero para la pequeña Uchiha, no había otras que le generaran tanta confianza y sensación de protección.

Sintió el peso de su padre al sentarse en el borde de su cama, y una mano presionando ligeramente su espalda.

—Hija, a desayunar.

Sarada siempre se sentía a gusto con la voz de su padre. Sasuke le hablaba tranquilo a su hija, y el tono profundo que era característico de sí, le daba la sensación de siempre estar confiándole un secreto. Se notaba el orgullo que sentía el Uchiha por su hija, y era sorprendente verlo desenvolverse con ese amor tranquilo alrededor de ella. Con Sakura era distinto, lleno de un amor más intenso y de otra naturaleza, donde la ternura se veía apabullaba por la pasión; por eso era incómodo observar las miradas que se dedicaba la pareja, ya que resultaban demasiado íntimas para perturbar; en cambio, observar a Sasuke con su hija era algo que todos los cercanos disfrutaban mucho, porque Sasuke no era frío en lo absoluto con Sarada.

La niña estiró los brazos para desperezarse y no tuvo que alcanzar sus gafas, situadas en su mesa de noche, porque Sasuke ya las había dejado cerca de sus manos, sobre la frazada; el hombre se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina sin decir más. La niña fue al baño llevando su ropa: siempre elegante y con colores femeninos. A pesar de tener cinco años, Sakura no influía en lo absoluto en la forma de vestir de su hija, aunque ella tendiese por sí misma a usar colores similares a los de su madre; no le atraían en lo absoluto los colores oscuros que caracterizaban a su padre. Era curioso, porque la personalidad de Sarada era más bien seria —lo que se reflejaba en la manera formal de vestir— sin embargo, los colores claros y fuertes demostraban una esencia interior más bien alegre. A Kakashi le fascinaba este hecho, llegando a la conclusión de que Sarada era una curiosa fusión de sus padres, y que sin embargo, tenía una personalidad propia muy marcada.

En la cocina su madre se mostraba exultante; en un segundo había llenado las tazas de café para ella y su esposo, y té con leche para su hija. De un cajón sacó una barra de chocolate amargo, y Sarada sonrió traviesa desde la puerta. La niña era una obsesa del chocolate amargo.

—¡Sara, hija! Buenos días, anda, desayuna bien que hoy nos toca mucho trabajo —Sakura terminó con una sonrisa enorme, tanto que se la contagió a su hija; Sasuke, ya sentado y tomando café, esbozo una media sonrisa tras la porcelana mientras las observaba.

La pequeña se sentó y, antes que nada, partió la tableta de chocolate en tres partes. Alcanzó el primer trozo a su padre, y rápidamente le dio el otro a su mamá; Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, puesto que aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de comer chocolate, aunque este fuera amargo; sin embargo, al recibir una mirada escrutadora de su hija, comenzó a masticar el trozo sin esbozar ni una mueca de disgusto. La nena pareció conforme y se dedicó a tomar su desayuno, mientras Sakura atoraba una risa en su garganta.

Luego del desayuno, los tres salieron del hogar Uchiha. Sasuke llevaba a Sarada con su brazo vendado, y con el otro le daba la mano a Sakura. Antes era muy difícil lograr que Sasuke demostrara cercanía con su esposa mientras transitaban las calles de Konoha; no le gustaba la mirada reprobatoria de los aldeanos al verlo con ella: ¿Cómo una ninja bella e infinitamente gentil podía estar con un monstruo como él? Ni siquiera Sasuke lo comprendía en aquél tiempo, incluso estando casado con ella. Fue una época difícil en el matrimonio, antes del nacimiento de Sarada, porque Haruno no soportaba la idea de que Sasuke se hubiera casado con ella por confundir un amor romántico con uno de amistad, sin sospechar que Sasuke no dudaba de sus sentimientos, sino que aborrecía el hecho de que juzgaran a su esposa por estar con él.

Su mente le había recriminado que, si tanto le importaba que no juzgasen a Sakura —tan buena y pura que nadie debería criticar sus acciones— no tendría que haberse casado con ella. Solo ahora, con su hija en un brazo y su esposa a su lado, Sasuke se daba cuenta que en ningún momento había considerado la idea de no contraer matrimonio con ella, y mucho menos separarse: la quería con él, siempre había sido así, y demasiado tiempo se había negado la idea de estar con ella, era hora de hacer lo que él quisiera. Pero al no poder lidiar con las actitudes recriminatorias de los aldeanos, prefería no exponerla. Sakura lo había malinterpretado, asumiendo que él no estaba a gusto con ella, o peor: que le avergonzaba que lo vieran con ella; a Sasuke le había irritado de sobremanera eso, puesto que era él el problema: él se sentía indigno; él se sentía el motivo de vergüenza. Solo cuando su mujer sopesó la idea de separarse Uchiha perdió la cabeza y decidió mandar a la mierda la opinión de los demás.

No cayó bien en la aldea la actitud socarrona y despectiva de Sasuke, cuando antes parecía ocultarse de los ciudadanos de Konoha por la culpa, pero el moreno no iba a perder a su mujer por culpa de las habladurías; antes prefería ser tachado de demonio embaucador de ángeles, o de asesino con suerte exorbitante. Con el tiempo todos asumieron al matrimonio, porque era evidente que los sentimientos de Sakura no iban a cambiar, y nadie quería hacerle daño a la mujer de ojos verdes, no cuando protegía a todos aquellos que lo necesitasen, en especial a los más vulnerables.

Cuando Sasuke, antes de entablar una relación con Sakura, se enteró de la clínica para niños que ella había fundado, dedicada especialmente para los huérfanos de la guerra, sintió que ella era demasiado asombrosa. La dedicación, entrega y amor que tenía por el bienestar de esos niños le hizo sentir a Sasuke una pequeña envidia, porque él hubiera querido tener una oportunidad así cuando era un niño; si alguien como Sakura se hubiera preocupado por su seguridad, si alguien así le hubiera ofrecido ser su soporte, él no se habría sentido tan solo y triste, ni se habría visto obligado a endurecer su carácter tan temprano para ser más fuerte y resistir el dolor tras la pérdida de su familia, incluso podría haber lidiado mejor con el odio que había sentido por su hermano… las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. Cuando Sakura le confesó que fundó ese hospital pensando en él, Naruto y Kakashi, en lo difíciles que fueron sus infancias, se quedó sin palabras.

Sasuke solía pasar tiempo observando a Sakura desenvolverse con los niños, ellos la amaban, y desde ese tiempo sabía que sería una madre grandiosa. Pero no era el único que la admiraba silenciosamente: toda Konoha lo hacía. Sakura también salía de misión, y regresaba con niños que encontraba en otros países; algunos, luego de recuperarse, se quedaban en Konoha, otros volvían a su país con la noticia de: _"La señorita Sakura, esa gran ninja médica de Konoha y del Equipo Siete, nos cuidó todo este tiempo ¡Y cuida a muchos más!". _Pronto todas las naciones shinobi reconocían en Sakura no solo a una gran guerrera y médica, sino también a una gran persona.

_"__Quise volverme fuerte para no estar viendo tu espalda ni la de Naruto"_, le dijo Sakura una vez; lo curioso era que Sasuke se sentía así con ella, cada vez más lejos de su alcance, y ya que por fin reconocía sus sentimientos, no quería que fuera así. Tras casarse, Sasuke tomó la costumbre de acompañarla al hospital en sus ratos libres y, sin darse cuenta, la aldea comenzó a verlo con buenos ojos otra vez.

Ahora Sarada era quien acompañaba siempre a Sakura, ya que desde muy niña su madre la llevaba consigo para cuidarla.

El hospital para niños había iniciado con un solo piso, pero muy completo porque Tsunade quería que su alumna tuviera la mejor tecnología para cuidar la salud de los niños. Actualmente contaba con tres pisos, y otro edificio al lado, de dos pisos, donde tenían habitaciones, una pequeña escuela temporal, y un comedor para todos los que fueran huérfanos y necesitaran dónde quedarse sin pagar. Sakura fue, desde luego, la primera médico en aquel hospital; contó con la ayuda de Hinata e Ino, además de enfermeras y ninjas médicos que fueran capaces de trabajar ad honorem. Fueron tiempos difíciles los primeros, valiéndose solo de donativos, pero Kakashi no perdió el tiempo invirtiendo en el hospital de niños cuando el hospital de Konoha terminó de reconstruirse. Cuando Naruto fue nombrado Hokage, y siendo conocedor de lo inapropiado que era el hecho de que los niños sanos siguieran viviendo dentro del hospital, mandó a construir el edificio que acogía a los pequeños. Sasuke trabajó en la construcción de ese edificio, al igual que el resto de los ex novatos, inclusive Naruto cuando Shikamaru dejaba de acosarlo con sus deberes como protector del Fuego. Pronto Hinata tomó lugar dando clases en la escuelita del edificio, pues amaba enseñar a los niños civiles; Ino se transfirió al hospital de Sakura cuando comenzaron a pagarles, pues casi no descansaba trabajando también en el otro hospital. Y así fueron acomodándose y ayudando a más pequeños; para sorpresa de Sakura, las otras naciones realizaban donativos —siendo Suna la principal benefactora— en agradecimiento por su ardua labor al recoger huérfanos y devolverlos a sus aldeas nativas sanos y salvos.

Sakura besó a su hija en la frente y a su esposo en los labios cuando se detuvieron en la recepción del hospital. Ella trabajaría allí, mientras Sasuke iría con Sarada al edificio de acogida, para ver si Hinata necesitaba ayuda.

Sarada cogía de la mano a su padre; saludó a unas niñas de Kirigakure traídas por Suiguetsu‐san —o Tío Suiguetsu como él pedía— y que pronto regresarían a su aldea pues las habían adoptado; jugaban en un tobogán, aunque habían muchos otros juegos en el patio. Cuando entraron al edificio se toparon con otros niños que disfrutaban del recreo; todos se sorprendieron al ver la alta figura de Uchiha Sasuke, el esposo de la señora Sakura; era tan serio y enorme —desde el punto de vista de los niños— que imponía respeto sin pensárselo. A pesar de la apariencia severa, los pequeños hacían la curiosa relación de que, si era el esposo de la señora Sakura; quien era siempre dulce, los cuidaba y jugaba con ellos; él también tenía que serlo, y por eso lo recibían con muchas algarabías. Sasuke ya había dejado de preguntarse por qué esos niños parecían admirarlo, cuando los que vivían en la aldea con sus familias parecían temerle.

Sarada no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cuando todos los niños corrían hacia su padre para abrazarlo; pedir que juegue con ellos; mostrarle dibujos; o rogarle para que les cuente las fantásticas historias del Equipo Siete.

—¡Sasuke‐sama!

—¡Sasuke‐Sama, vea mi dibujo!

—¡Sasuke‐sama, mire, mire! ¡Sakura‐sama dice que mañana me quitará el yeso!

El Uchiha prestaba atención al aluvión de exclamaciones, pedidos, saludos y gritos con el rictus serio pero la gracia bailando en sus ojos dispares. De pronto sintió una presión en su mano y desvió la mirada a su hija: el mar humor era evidente en su carita blanca; sus finas cejas luchaban por tocarse sobre la nariz; se había aferrado a su costado, y enviaba miradas de advertencia a todos los niños que se le acercaban demasiado; quizá por eso, del lado izquierdo donde estaba su hija, los niños no estaban tan encima de él. Una sonrisa socarrona quiso bailar en sus labios, pero se contuvo.

—Tranquilos todos —llamó la atención con su voz grave, y todos los chillidos agudos murieron al mismo tiempo —Uno a la vez.

Como si de ninjas entrenado se tratase, la calma invadió la escuelita, y uno por uno le fueron contando las novedades del día al esposo de Sakura. Sarada se sintió más tranquila, pero seguía sin gustarle el hecho de su padre no le prestara atención. Entendía que aquellos niños no tenían su suerte ¡Pero papá era papá! Le costaba compartirlo. Ya suficiente era el hecho de que le quitaran la atención de su madre; había resultado especialmente doloroso ver a su mamá tan cariñosa con los demás niños, y es que Sarada era muy pequeña y no entendía la situación triste de los demás. Con el tiempo aceptó que Sakura fuera tan apegada con los huerfanitos, pero seguía teniendo momentos de mal humor al respecto. Sasuke no visitaba tanto el hospital y el edificio de acogida; el tiempo que ocupaba en las misiones y entrenamientos le pasaban factura, y por ello prefería estar con su familia durante sus ratos libres; quizás por ello a Sarada le costaba más compartirlo.

La niña de ojos negros y gafas no pudo evitar bufar frustrada, y su padre le dio un ligero golpe con los dedos en su frente; ella le prestó atención cuando Sasuke se inclinó para hablarle bajito:

—No seas tan celosa, Sarada; tú sabes quién es mi favorita.

Al contrario de los esperado, Sarada enrojeció de la rabia y se vio tentada a sacarle la lengua; sentía el orgullo muy maltratado, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien saber que, a pesar de todos esos niños que necesitaban a sus padres tanto como ella, ella seguía siendo su más preciado tesoro. Que la llamaran egoísta, pero su mamá le había dicho una vez: _"Cuando uno ama es un poquito egoísta"_, y si su madre no la retaba por ello, nadie más tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Abrazó a su padre con fuerza, y enterró la cara en su ropa para ocultar la vergüenza; Sasuke la sujetó a su lado con la mueca de una sonrisa y la satisfacción en los ojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke‐san, Sara‐chan! Ya me parecía que los niños estaban muy tranquilos.

Hinata se asomó por la puerta, tan sonriente que pareció entrar un rayo de sol con su presencia. Sasuke pensó en que tanto él como Naruto habían buscado mujeres que aliviaban los corazones más dolidos: Hinata desde una ternura infinita, Sakura con una determinación y bondad inquebrantables. Tras las piernas de Hinata asomó una cabellera rubia, mitad alborotada, mitad peinada —Sasuke suponía que Hinata se esforzaba por peinar a su hijo, obteniendo un resultado ciertamente extraño—. Boruto escaneó el lugar con sus ojillos celestes, y cuando se topó con la mirada indiferente de Sarada, esbozó una sonrisa zorruna muy parecida a la de Naruto.

Los alumnos de Hinata pronto le prestaron atención a su maestra, y desde el caos, emergió Bolt como un torbellino. Ninguno de los Uchiha se explicaba cuándo su hermanita Himawari había terminado de la mano de su hermano mayor, pero allí estaba, tan bella como una flor de primavera.

—¡Cuatro ojos! Seguro que si yo no me acercaba no jugarías conmigo, ¡siempre tengo que buscarte aunque tú me sigas por todos lados, de veras! —exclamó el enérgico rubio, y tiró de la mano de Sarada. Hinata y Sasuke vieron a Boruto arrastrar a las niñas hacia el patio. Por arte de magia, el resto de niños siguió a Bolt entre gritos y risas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke‐san —se disculpó Hinata con una sonrisa.

¿Qué Sarada hacía qué? ¿Cómo que seguía al hijo del Dobe? Le daba igual que fuera su sobrino ¿¡Acaso Sakura lo sabía y no le dijo!? Viniendo de su mujer no le sorprendía, le encantaba fastidiarlo con las cosas más inverosímiles. Naruto lo iba a pagar caro… tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien y el candidato ideal siempre sería él, solo necesitaba buscar una buena excusa cuando Hinata viniera a recriminar por su estúpido esposo muerto.

—¡Anda, Sara‐chan! Sube conmigo al tobogán, no te dejaré caer —prometió Boruto haciendo la seña de "ok" con su dedo pulgar, mientras la pequeña Himawari, de tan solo tres años, colgaba del hombro de su hermano como un saco de papas. La hermanita se notaba de lo más feliz, y Sasuke no se explicaba cómo Hinata dejaba que Bolt fuera tan descuidado. Para consternación de Sasuke, Sarada le tendió la mano al pequeño rubio, con la mirada seria y regañándolo por tomar mal a Himawari. Los tres subían a trompicones por el tobogán.

Sasuke sintió todas las venas de su frente hincharse y palpitar bajo su cráneo, y de pronto notó una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro. No le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Sakura.

—No seas tan celoso, Sasuke‐kun; seguirás siendo el favorito de Sarada hasta la adolescencia.

El aura del Uchiha se tornó densa como el humo de un incendio voraz, pero no emitió sonido alguno, ni siquiera ante las risas de Sakura y Hinata.

Boruto aún era muy pequeño para recibir una paliza, pero mientras esperaba que creciera, Naruto tendría que pagar por todas las insolencias de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autor:<strong> ¡Hola, hola! ¿Ya se preguntaban si había muerto? Creo que hacía mucho no subía continuación, y es que volví a clases. Esperaba tener más horas de clases, pero por suerte, a pesar de ser mi último año en la secundaria, no tengo que estar tanto tiempo en la prisión. El próximo año empiezo la facultad, y si estudio medicina como pienso, tendré que esforzarme muchísimo, pero bueno, vale la pena.

¿Les soy sincera? Sakura es una heroína. El Sakura hidden hablará sobre que Sakura tiene un Hospital para niños, sobre todo huérfanos de la guerra ¡Es tan hermoso! Creo que es el sueño de todos quienes quieren cuidar la salud de los demás, hasta me emocioné al enterarme... es tan Sakura eso; definitivamente Sasuke tiene oro en polvo en las manos, y sin duda él lo sabe.

Quería escribir un poco sobre la relación de Sasuke con Sarada, pero no tenía una idea muy concreta, y luego ¡Bam! Lo del hospital me inspiró. Créanme, haré más OS respecto a este tema, porque es demasiado emotivo lo del hospital, no sé si es que solo yo lo veo tan hermoso e importante, pero Sakura es un sol. Sé que Kishimoto no escribió la novela, pero si hizo los dibujos, tiene que haber permitido lo que en ella se escribe. Hablando de los dibujos de Kishi ¡Sakura se ve preciosisisisisma en la portada! Ya muchas gritan el: #LesbianasPorSakura jajaja, ¿quién decía que la frentesota era fea? A cortarle los cojo* a Sai, ok no(?

Haciendo un adelanto, probablemente el próximo OS será dramático, no estará Saradita porque para eso momento ella no habrá nacido, pero ya saben: esta serie de OS será de muchos momentos en la vida de Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada, y los momentos previos al nacimiento de su princesita también me inspiran ¡Y el drama siempre es bienvenido para darle picante a la historia!

**Respuesta a comentarios :D**

**myskymyheart: **¡Pienso exactamente igual! Y es cierto lo que dices: los niños se aferran mucho a sus madres porque, por lo general, son ellas quienes más tiempo pasan con ellos. A veces los padres son un poco... brutos para darse cuenta de las necesidades de los pequeñiñes, y aparte, las madres tienen ese "sexto sentido" que las hacen ideales para cuidar a sus hijos, como cuando pierdes las medias y tu madre las encuentra donde acabaste de buscar; en verdad ¡Eso es brujería! D: Sarada es una niña de mami y papi, a mi no me cabe duda. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Besos para ti!

**Alice Uchiha 26:** ¡Hola! Yo me los imagino compitiendo por ver quién es que tiene el control, por supuesto con ningún ganador. Sasuke es bastante mandón por naturaleza, y Sakura tiene un carácter terrible, así que aquí reinará el caos. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un beso!

**Raihue: **¡Preciosa! Es tan lindo verte seguir lo que escribo. Mira, si yo fuera Sasuke, explotaría al verla mostrar tanto, hay que comprender al pobre. Aww, me sonrojo, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!

**artemisa93: **¡Muchas gracias! Mi objetivo es que ustedes se entretengan, y que podamos compartir nuestro gusto por el SS ¡Muchos saludos para ti!

**yomii20: **Ellos tres son bellos de por si, imagina en una foto; pues no hay que imaginarlo porque ya lo estan, y se ven perfectos ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un beso!

**abril: **¡Qué lindo verte, tus comentarios son tan bonitos! A mí por un lado me encanta ver cosas SS, pero por otro a veces prefiero la intriga para que las escritoras se exploten los sesos creando situaciones. Los fanfics son taaan bellos *-* ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio! ¡Te mando muchos besos desde aquí!

**Krol: **Jajaja, si te fijas, ella le dijo algo como: "Prometo no volver a usar esta ropa... **fuera de casa**" ó sea que en casita ella puede andar como Sasuke quiera, jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un beso!

**Kim-blanca: **¡Awww, me sonrojo! Espero no haber tardado demasiado ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un beso!

**Victoria SyS:** ¡Exacto, Sasuki! ¿Qué se siente que la venganza venga de tu propia mujercita! Eso se llama Karma, jaja. Sarada es tan ahacadsk, quiero una hija así, ya se lo dije a todo el mundo, incluídas mis amigas que no ven Naruto ((es duro ser la única en mi curso que ve anime)) #LesbianasPorSakura Yaaaaay. Pienso que Kishimoto se hartó de que Pierrot le sacase toda la verdadera sensualidad a Sakura y ¡pam! se esforzó el triple con ella que con cualquier otra ninja, Sasuke no puede quejarse en lo absoluto. ¡Espero que te guste este OS! ¡Gracias y te mando muchos besos!

**MarisolUchiha:** ¡Muchas gracias! Mi objetivo es que les guste lo que leen ¡Un beso grande!

**Hatake Izumi:** Qué tal, debo decirte que este OS lo escribí pensando en ti, porque tenía ganas de escribir sobre Sasuke y Sarada, así que espero que te guste, y sino, pues tienes derecho a dispararme con sandías. ¡Me sonrojas! Que digas que soy buena escritora y con imaginación es muy, ay, no puedo explicarlo, es exactamente lo que busco, que la pasen bien con mis humildes historias. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Te mando besos!

**SalanderStravrovich: **¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Espero que te sigan gustando lo suficiente para seguirte pasando, me haría muy feliz ¡Muchos besos y gracias!

**InesUchiha: **Uy, linda, a ti te veo seguido comentándome; me emociona tu apoyo, en verdad. Naruto es un chismoso de ley, y esta orgulloso de serlo, yo sé que sí. Y la familia Uchiha es tan bella, sexy, tan ajhadjkd, es imposible no sacar inspiración de ella ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que te sigan gustando mis humildes historias ¡Te mando un cajón de besos! Jajaja.

**Y ya lo saben: las palabritas de amor y las cartas bomba van en la cajita de reviews. Me alegra ver a quienes me dan favs y follows, pero si en verdad les gusta, espero que se tomen un momentito para dejar un comentario, me haría muy feliz :) Si tienen opiniones para mejorar en escritura o trama, las recibo con mucho gusto. Ya saben, esto es para que todas las fans del SSS nos entretengamos y pasemos un buen rato ¡Besos a tod s!**

Pd: ¿Les interesaría leer un fic de universo alterno, en un ambiente de guerra? Sería SS, desde luego; no aseguro nada pero... ¿Qué les parecería?


End file.
